State of the art powered running board assemblies typically employ actuator mechanisms with relatively complicated linkages including one or more pivoting joints. It is not uncommon for these pivoting joints to use steel and polytetrafluoroethylene bushing bearings that allow for galvanic corrosion in contact with the aluminum materials utilized to make the other component parts of the linkages that house these bushings. Over time this corrosion may lock the linkages and cause them to malfunction.
This document relates to a new and improved powered running board assembly that is void of pivoting joints and provides for simple linear movement of the powered running board between a stowed inboard and raised position and a deployed outboard and lowered position.